Bittersweet Blue
by Rhaella Valysar
Summary: Anneliese discovers that the werewolf that destroyed her kingdom is also terrorizing the village where she is taking refuge. But,this beast promises to leave as long as she goes with it. Will she be able to discover its true identity before it's too late?


_Hi everyone!_

_I know, I suck at summaries - but I guarantee that it will be better than it sounds._

_This is a new story, and just like my other one S.U.R.V.I.V.E., this one was also inspired by a movie. I know, I don't have a lot of creativity – but I do promise that you will enjoy it. And like I said before, it was **inspired** by the movie - which means that if you have seen a movie that is similar to this story don't think that you know everything that will happen here, 'cause I don't have a lot of creativity but I do have **some**. Therefore, I hope you enjoy it – I have to say it's been amazing planning and writing this story. :D _

_So, just to put you up to date with what is happening here:_

_Anneliese never found the crystals in the mine, which means they still don't have a solution to their economic problems. She is still being forced to marry King Dominick, even when they both love somebody else. And since Anneliese didn't have the money to pay Erika's debt (__ In the movie she__ mentions that Anneliese paid her debt, if you can't remember) she still owes Madame Carp, so she is still working for her. And this is happening a couple of days after Anneliese and Julian broke free from the mine and they interrupted Queen Genevieve's wedding ;)_

_And yes, I decided to post the prologue and the first chapter together, I get the feeling that if you don't like the prologue then you won't read the first chapter if I post them separately so, here they are. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bittersweet Blue** by _Shadowgirl416_

_**Prologue**_

Anneliese bit her lower lip as she fought the tears forming in her eyes.

Why did all of this have to end up so badly? Why she had to sacrifice **her **happiness to save the kingdom?

Oh, right… she was the _princess_.

She cursed the day she was born under the roof of this castle, being a princess was the worst thing she had to deal with in her life. If only she had found a way to get more funds for the kingdom's needs, if only she had an answer to pay all their debts… then, and only then, she would be able to marry the man she loved.

However, Anneliese knew that wouldn't come true… yet.

Why was her mother so inconsiderate? Forcing her to marry someone she never was going to love and preventing her from making her own decisions. She didn't love Dominick; she had barely spoken with him since he came into their lives.

The young woman sighed, looking up with teary eyes to find the full moon staring back at her. She just needed to be alone for a moment, and hiding in the castle's gazebo seemed like the best option. Until she noticed how big the moon was that night, it almost felt as if a gigantic white eye was gazing at her. Winter was close already and the wind blowing on such high mountain was torturing her. Anneliese shivered a bit, wrapping her arms around herself to find some warmth. A smile creeping onto her face, that warm feeling filled her chest when remembered why her cheeks were burning – he had hugged her, and how she wished he was there with her again. Then, their time at the mine came into her mind…

She finally told him she loved him, and even when he didn't say anything back she interpreted that smile he gave her as an: '_I love you too'_.

They hugged, and that was when her life began to be perfect - but it didn't last too long. Erika's cat saved them, and they were able to stop Preminger's scheme just in time. But when Anneliese decided to go talk to her mother about everything that had happened, Genevieve instantly mentioned that the wedding with King Dominick was still on.

Anneliese felt confused by that, it was only a commentary among the palace's employees but she had noticed it herself: King Dominick was in love with Erika.

'_But mother, King Dominick is interested in another girl-' _she tried to say.

Queen Genevieve laughed; she did not seem to have listened to what her daughter last said.

'_That's nonsense, my darling. You are still engaged __with__ King Dominick.'_

At first, Anneliese thought her mother was misinformed. Maybe he hadn't mentioned anything yet, maybe he wasn't brave enough to tell her. But then, that same day King Dominick came to her and asked if she still in agreement with their marriage, she shook her head; but the look on his face represented confusion. As if he was thinking, _'Why are you saying no? We have to get married anyway.' _

Therefore, the princess decided to copy the confused expression of the King, making him think she was just confused and blurry about the new plans.

And then, not even one day alone, she was always being approached by her mother to talk about the wedding, which meant that she couldn't talk with Julian. She wanted to marry him; she wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side. Now that everything was clear between them there was not reason not to.

But she couldn't tell her mother; knowing Genevieve, Anneliese knew she would probably fire him so she wouldn't be able to see him again. And that was a risk she did not want to take at all.

The wedding was a couple of days away, not even a week ago, she was in this same situation: about to marry an unknown man and being in love with another. Of course, the first time she was kidnapped and the wedding was canceled but this time she couldn't find a way of sneaking out of this mess.

Soon, she would be far away from home living with her '_husband'_ in his palace. Well not so far away from her home but far away from _him_. The bear thought of a life without Julian gave her a knot in her throat, brought tears to her eyes and pressure on her chest; all she was feeling right then.

'_Why me_?' she used to ask herself, hoping that God was reading her mind in that moment and probably would give her the answer.

Someone behind Anneliese cleared their throat, making her recoil a bit. She sniffed and gently dried her eyes with her hands.

"Your highness?" a male, shy and gentle voice asked from behind her. She turned her head back and found the person she most wanted to see, Julian. "Are you alright?"

Anneliese stood up from the bench, walking towards him with a slight pained expression on her face. No smiles were shared in that moment; she just opened her arms and wrapped them around him.

And Julian wasn't any stronger than that, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his cheek on top of her head pressing her harder against him.

"Julian…" she breathed as she pressed her head against his chest. Her ear placed just on top of his heart.

He almost melted when she said his name, and by the way she had pronounced it he knew she was already crying. He knew the reasons she had to feel that way.

Whispering back, he said, "_I know_." trying to ease her pain by letting her know he knew what she was feeling. And trying to calm her down, he started to caress her blonde locks.

"I'm so scared," she wept, pressing her head harder against him.

"You don't have to be scared; I'll always be there for you."

"But Julian…" she sniffed again, "I'm getting married to a stranger." she wept harder.

He didn't know how to respond to that neither he couldn't think of an idea to help her.

…

Alright. He had an idea, but it was so… _devious_ he hadn't dared to tell her. The kingdom needed Dominick's fortune to survive, after Preminger left them without anything and wasn't cooperating to reveal the location of the gold he stole, it was completely vital that Anneliese married Dominick.

It was essential; to save the kingdom he had to give up the woman he loved and watch her get married to another man.

Julian hated to see Anneliese crying, and having her weeping in his arms was just heart-breaking. Therefore, he gently released her and grabbed her hands, Anneliese looking up to meet his eyes.

He smiled at her, trying to make her believe everything was going to be fine - just to calm her down. "Anneliese," he sighed, feeling the tears already forming in his eyes, "I'm so sorry", that phrase brought a small smile to her face.

She reached to touch his face with one of her hands. "You don't have to be sorry" she whispered to him.

He took a better grasp of her hand to guide her towards the bench, both of them sitting down - their eyes never disconnecting.

Julian let go of her hand and started to look for something in his pocket. Anneliese cleaned her wet cheeks with a lazy handkerchief she had as she looked at what he was doing.

The blond man finally took out a small red box, and with a shy expression he offered it to her. She felt her cheeks grow red as she timidly reached to take it.

A small simple yet elegant looking box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

Anneliese looked up, Julian was smiling at her.

"It once belonged to my mother," he started explaining, "It was supposed to have a different purpose but…" he looked away for a moment, a pained expression splattered on his face. His mother had told him that the ring inside that box was supposed to be used when he was sure he had found the woman he loved, he _did _found the woman but it was impossible to marry her. And looking at her again, he said: "I just want you to have it," he forced a smile, she grinned.

And gently taking the rounded piece of gold out of the box, Anneliese slid the ring on the middle finger of her right hand. And before he questioned why she had put it on in that certain finger she started explaining.

"So it won't raise any suspicions," she started "and to keep you as close to my heart as possible," she smiled, he embraced her again. "Also," Anneliese started again, speaking very close to his ear as he still had her wrapped around his arms "To remind you that no matter what happens, I'll be yours forever."

This made Julian realize how much the princess loved him, made him know she was going to marry that other man **only **to save the kingdom.

And hugging her tighter, he finally felt brave enough to say those three little words that explained everything he felt for her. "I love you."

She grinned, but rapidly bit her lower lip and clawed her fingers into his back, remembering that she wasn't going to be able to be with him the way she wanted to. And fighting back the tears that started to emerge again, she replied, "I love you too, Julian."

The man couldn't feel any happier until he started to feel her sobbing again. It was worthless; nothing he said would make her feel better. Her demise was perfectly planned and fully protected, being unable to fail. She was going to get married and he couldn't do anything about it… could he?

Julian broke the hug, and placing his hands on her shoulders, he pierced her eyes with his. "Listen, I don't want you to be sad for the rest of your life and I am willing to do _anything _to make this pain go away." a corner of her mouth turned up, he took her hands in his and resumed his speech, "Why obey everything your mother says? Why sacrifice everything to save _her_ kingdom?"

The princess gave him a sad look, trying to explain her reasons. "But Julian, it's _my _kingdom too-"

He gently interrupted her, "**Will **be, Anneliese. _Someday_, because **she **is still the queen. _She _could marry a single king, not force her young daughter to throw her life away." Julian sighed "I am sorry I'll say this and with all the respect your family deserves I'll do it, she is being completely selfish." Anneliese hated to think badly about her mother but he was right. "She married the man she truly loved even when he was a cobbler, she had a daughter with him and she was his only companion until death tore them apart. And I want you to be able to make your own decisions too…"

Damn… he was completely correct at everything he said. All those facts he mentioned had a huge point, still she was shocked by the way he was expressing himself and did not know how to respond.

"Julian, I-I…"

The man took a deep but quiet breath, he had been thinking about offering this option to her since her mother announced the wedding the first time ever. He was never brave enough to do it, but this time it was their only option. If he wanted to be happy with her, he had to give it a shot – even when he died trying. And without thinking it twice, he decided to spit it out: "Runaway with me, Anneliese." the blonde woman gasped, and before she could say something else he continued "Let us leave this place forever, we can find somewhere faraway from here and do as we please." But Anneliese knew it was a bad idea, even when she loved how everything he offered sounded. She pulled her hands from his and stood up from the bench, looking at the moon and walking some steps away from him. Julian worried, he shouldn't have said anything – maybe she felt afraid… or insulted… "Please," he begged, "Just listen to me."

Anneliese lowered her head, starting to examine the beautiful ring he had just given her. He truly loved her, and she knew that – but this was a huge step, a dangerous and risky one.

He stood up from the bench and never stopped looking at her, but she stood there speechless for some minutes, just thinking. "Anneliese… I love you, and I would never let anything bad happen to you. If you come with me, we'll be together… forever."

And after everything that ran through her mind disappeared, and hearing what he had just said; she came to a conclusion: she loved how his offer sounded.

A sigh announced she had made a decision, turning back to face him as she grinned. "You tell me when we are leaving."

A smile replaced the pout on his face as she opened her arms to embrace him. He held her tighter, starting to plan already. And as she broke the hug, he knew they were risking their selves, people talked about every single detail they saw and a rumor about the two of them wouldn't fit nicely if they were going to runaway together.

"I have to go," he said, she nodded "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with any other words, he started to walk away from her.

"Bye…" she replied, softly waving her hand even though he wasn't even looking back at her.

* * *

Dominick kept knocking restlessly on Madame's Carp Dress Emporium's door, he knew Madame Carp wasn't there and he didn't wanted to see her either, but Erika was there.

"Erika!" he called, but no one replied. And knocking with more eagerness he just knew she **had** to respond sometime "Erika, please! I need to talk to you."

As he kept trying to get a response, he started thinking again. Why was he doing that? He was getting married with another woman in a few days. Oh, yeah! - He didn't love her. He wanted Erika; she was the woman of his dreams. And he desperately needed answers, the moment the Queen announced his marriage with Anneliese was still on, Erika flew.

No words, not even a goodbye.

And as days went by, Dominick had tried so hard to forget her, but it was impossible. She stole his heart and was seemingly unwilling to give it back to him.

He decided to call again, "Erika!" And he gave up knocking at the door; he was probably getting blisters on his knuckles. "I know you're there," he declared, his expression softening, "And… I just want to talk." he finished with a heavy sigh.

No more than three seconds passed, and the door slightly opened.

A dark blue eye looking through the crack between the door and the doorframe, the small part of brown hair that was noticeable confirming Dominick's guess.

"Erika!" he instantly pushed the door, but she was firmly holding it.

"_Stop it, Dominick_." she whispered

"But Erika, please. I need to talk to you, _personally_." it almost sounded as if he was begging.

Erika rolled her eyes and whispering again: "_We __**are**__talking personally, if you haven't noticed_."

He shook his head, "Please-" she interrupted him to shush him.

"_Do you know what could happen to me if they see me talking… __**normally**__ to you? Besides__, don't you know what time it is? Please, keep it down._" She was afraid someone would see her talking with the princess's 'fiancé' that late at night.

This time, Dominick rolled his eyes, "_Everyone is asleep_," he quietly stated, "And if someone dares to put a hand on you…" he sighed, "Come on, what I have to do for you to get out of there?"

"I have work to do, so I should get going." Erika started closing the door, but the insisting man didn't allow her.

So he remarked: "You wouldn't have to do any kind of work if you accept to be my wife -" Erika knew where he was coming, so she cut him off.

"If I agree to be your wife, this kingdom would crumble upon itself. Everyone would suffer just because I was a bit selfish."

Dominick didn't know how to respond to that; she was right, but he was the one being selfish. He was engaged to Anneliese, but he knew that if Erika agreed to marry him he would leave this kingdom as soon as he could with her; and all of those villagers… they would be doomed.

"I-I…" Was all he could reply.

Erika sighed, "Please Dominick, go back to the castle. Go and…" she bit her lip, thinking if she should say that or not, "…try to be happy with Princess Anneliese-" he cut her off.

"Erika, how can you say that? I love **you**, Anneliese will _never _replace you. Besides, she seems as unwilling as me to keep this wedding on."

The woman smiled to herself, she knew Anneliese was a good person, and she knew Julian had feelings for her. How she wished they could be together, and not just because if Anneliese married Julian Dominick wouldn't be able to do it, but because she knew they deserved it.

"Dominick, I love you too. And well… I would love to marry you-" He instantly let out a gasp full of joy, but she cut him off before he could do or say anything. "-but, this kingdom needs you." her tone of voice changed from a determined and serious one to a sad and soft one, "It needs you to marry the princess so you can help her fix this problem we are all suffering from… **I **need you to do that… I can wait."

A quiet moment passed between those two, then Bertie, Erika's fellow worker, interrupted. Without any bad intentions of course, she didn't know Erika was talking to the man she loved, they were too busy to talk about their personal life as the worked together.

"Erika?" she called from behind "Erika is everything alright?"

The brunette sweetly smiled at the man, and as much as it hurt her she closed the door.

Leaving him without any valid excuse.

* * *

A loud shriek woke her up.

Making her gasp as she opened her eyes; supporting herself on her elbows to sit up, she tried to figure out what was going on.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she started hearing the familiar sound of swords being used to fight, but not against each other like they usually did, aiming at something and failing the attempt then crushing the metal weapon with another object. That odd situation gave her a strange feeling, her mouth becoming dry as the fear started to emerge from deep within - but she got more scared when she heard an aggressive and loud growling from outside her door.

A weird growl… an unusual sound – she had never heard that kind of roar.

Anneliese jumped off her bed, maybe she should get out to go to a safer place. Get out of her room and run- wait, Run? Where?

She didn't know what was going on; maybe it was just her mind playing games with her. Maybe the guards were trying to catch an animal that had made its way into the castle.

The hypothesis vanished from her mind when the persons outside the room started screaming. All the shouts and shrieks were familiar voices to her; the castle's employees. And the way they were yelling… something was attacking them!

More screams and moans filled the tense air around the defenseless princess as she walked towards the door. She had to go out and see what all the commotion was about, maybe help them in any type of way.

Just when Anneliese grabbed the golden doorknob of her door she heard a lady shouting: "Get help! It's getting close to the princess's room!"

A wave of pure horror ran through her body when her brain comprehended the meaning of those words.

The thing causing all that mayhem was close to her room.

Her body froze, although her mind was running faster than ever.

She could risk herself and get out, even though she wanted to help those people fighting with it. She still had the chance to hide in her room, but she couldn't be so selfish; she wanted to help those people.

But how?

She barely knew how to punch someone, how was she going to fight something that was challenging the male _armed _guards of the castle? How was she going to fight something unknown?

There was no time to think.

With her hand still on the doorknob; Anneliese felt how the door started to be pushed from the outside.

She instantly stepped back from it, her breathing hard, shallow and fast, her heart beating faster than ever – and still there was nothing visible threatening her.

Almost like in several seconds, the doors sprang open. The lock was torn apart by a supernatural force. Anneliese gasped, covering her mouth with her hands to gag her shriek.

The thing in front of her was enormous, it tripled her in size. The darkness of the room not allowing her to distinguish its identity. It snarled; and she was shocked when she realized her body hadn't responded. Her legs were violently shaking, her hands soaked with sweat and her eyes glued to the thing standing at her doorframe.

As black as night, it slowly started to bow its head towards her; gigantic pale blue eyes staring back at hers.

She panted as hard as she could, avoiding her hands to be removed from her mouth. And for a moment those hypnotizing cerulean eyeballs seemed to be floating in midair, its fur was as black as the darkness in her room; it shimmered with the moonlight.

A nerve-racking and silent moment went by.

Anneliese's breathing went down, the creature started to slowly march to her direction. And strangely, looking into those eyes was almost… calming. It wasn't evil, she could feel it, but she couldn't comprehend the reason of its visit or why it had attacked her guards and now it was surprisingly calmed.

The princess removed the hands from her face, never interrupting their eye contact. Something deep inside her, something she couldn't understand, led her to lift her hand to draw it towards the wolf's long dark muzzle.

Why was she doing that? Good question… She didn't know the answer herself.

But when her hand was only inches from it, the wolf cringed. The princess believed for a moment that the animal was actually afraid, but it didn't last too long before the wolf started growling again. She took some steps back from it, her face reflecting fear and panic.

It felt so unreal to her, like if she was dreaming… how could this be happening?

As the woman kept retreating, the wolf started to approach her again. She couldn't imagine why was this happening; she didn't wanted to know the answer either. And to complete her horror, her hip met with the corner of her dresser. She was trapped against her dresser and a horrifying being that obviously was threatening her life. She had nowhere to run, when she finished looking for a way out behind her - she turned her head forward and there it was; its nose almost touching hers. The beast's breathing against her face; the princess couldn't hold back the tears.

Why did this have to happen to her? She was supposed to get her happy ending, she was going to runaway with Julian and live happily ever after; but now, she was going to be murdered by a gigantic wolf that somehow made its way into her room.

Blinking some tears away; her hands started trembling again. The big black wolf roared again, she flinched, this time showing all of its pointy yellowish teeth to her.

God! That was it! She was going to die!

Was this really the way to go? Was it time? Was she going to give up so easily? **No**.

Anneliese decided to give one last shot, but it didn't work as well as she had planned. She made the attempt to move and run from where she was standing but as fast as she did it, in a flash, almost a blink of an eye; a sudden sharp ache on the back of her head and she found herself pinned to the floor with one of the colossal paws of the wolf pressing down on her abdomen.

Suddenly it all started to get blurry, the pain in her head increased. She ignored the fact that she was being held down by the beast and moved up one of her hands to examine her skull. When she took a glimpse at her hand, which was the last thing she remembered, it was covered with a red thick and warm liquid, _her blood._

* * *

**Bittersweet Blue** by Shadowgirl 416

_Chapter 1: Awakenings_

It all passed so fast, pieces of the moments she had been able to recall running through her mind. She was still out cold, at least she knew that. Yet, she was struggling to wake up.

Anneliese had been capable of opening her eyes and store some moments as she was in this state.

First, some servants carrying her to a carriage and one of her hands clutched in her mother's.

Then, the sound of the metal hooves that belonged to running horses woke her up. She was inside the carriage, completely covered with several blankets and lying on some type of bed. Her mother had fallen asleep on her seat, as well as the man sitting on the other side of the carriage; Julian. And as much as she wanted to stay up, her body had other plans. Before falling into darkness again, she let out a heavy sigh and noticed that her breath had created a little white cloud that instantly faded away. It was cold, and to confirm her guess, she slowly dragged her eyes to look out of the small window and identify her location. A wintry weather alright, a blanket of snow covering everything outside. But not even the bright color was able to maintain her awake.

A week later ~

Suddenly, she began to feel her body again. Her eyelids felt awfully heavy, her hands starting to explore what was beneath them. She was lying on something soft and spongy – a bed perhaps, a thick quilt covering most of her body. The smell of the place was also different; she wasn't at her palace, or somewhere she was familiar with. A sudden purr made her become aware of how numb her legs were, a weight reclining on top of them.

Serafina was there, she knew.

So that gave her the strength to open her eyes, her blue irises contracting as they adapted to the light of the room. Her loyal friend seemed to instantly know that her mistress was finally awake, so it ran to her side and started rubbing its head against her face.

"Serafina…" the princess peevishly complained, not because her cat was showing affection but because when it did it would cause the princess to sneeze. She couldn't afford that at that moment, she didn't knew where she was either who was there with her.

Unexpectedly, two pairs of heels clicked against the wood floors as they approached what Anneliese deduce was the front door of the place. Instinctively, she closed her eyes again and remained immobile as if she was still unconscious.

The door opened, Dominick holding it for the queen to enter after him. Even when the young lady was in another room she could still hear what they were saying.

"As I was saying, King Dominick," He closed the door, waiting for her to be walking in front of him to roll his eyes. They were talking about the same topic, _again_. "I was talking to Madame Carp about the wedding and she suggested that _you _should take charge of the arrangements." she turned to him, grinning; like trying to convince him to do it. Her smile softened a bit, almost completing a frown on her face. "Since my daughter… is still in the same state." she lowered her head. Dominick really didn't want to do this; he was awful with decorations and colors. Besides, he wasn't interested in having a big wedding with her; loving somebody else and having a compromise to marry another, he just wanted to sign whichever paper he had to and get it over with.

"Your highness, I-I was thinking," he tried to start, but this woman was almost attached to the idea of her daughter getting married with him, they wanted it or not. He had been trying to say for several days, she just hadn't given him the opportunity to say it. "Uh…maybe we should call the wedding off," she glared at him, he rapidly felt threaten by her, "Just for now, until the princess gets better so she can be in charge of all the arrangements." he quickly added.

Genevieve's frown softened again, "Oh, King Dominick. You don't have to worry about that, _I'll_ make her decisions if you don't want to. When she wakes up everything will be ready for you two to tie the knot." she playfully elbowed his arm, trying to cheer him up again.

The queen did notice that the man about to become her son-in-law wasn't showing much interest in the situation. Genevieve knew the maybe Anneliese and Dominick didn't got along, but they had to do it anyways. Her daughter because she was princess and it was her responsibly as the next ruler to save the kingdom, King Dominick for the simple reason that he had made a promise to them.

The young man softly sighed, keeping his expression the same; the elder woman noticed his reaction.

And walking closer to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Queen Genevieve knew what was bothering him; she also knew that as much as she enjoyed making people happy and granting every wish she could, this one was just impossible to concede.

She still remembered his posture when he first visited them; Dominick appeared enthusiastic and eager to marry the princess without even knowing her. He did meet her; just that she wasn't the _real_ princess. And who didn't noticed how heart-broken he was when Preminger exposed the girl as an _intruder_, then everything he did to break the pauper that posed as the princess out of the dungeon. The way the looked at each other… it was **obvious**.

She looked directly at his eyes. "Is the girl, isn't it?" asked she.

He was surprised the woman made him that question, how did she know? And as much as he wanted to nod to confirm her doubt, he knew if he did he would be disappointing the old woman and breaking the town's hope.

"Ma'am is not that –" he started, she cut him off.

"Then what is it?" he stood quiet, she smirked; trying to restore his trust in her. "I was young like you once, and I know very well what is like to fall in love. And I understand…" He smiled, but his emotion was turned down instantly. "**But**, all good things for those who can wait, King Dominick. Obey and keep the promise you made, then you'll see." she smiled at him, he smiled back; although he was literary tearing himself to pieces on the inside.

Interrupting the moment, someone knocked at the door.

Dominick internally sighed, he didn't wanted to be there and he wanted to get out that unpleasant situation right away. He saw his chance and moved towards the wood door to open it. It was one of the villagers, looking a bit shy to talk to such high and unusual persons like they.

"Yes?" said Dominick.

"Uh… your majesties, there's a man that is claiming that you requested him."

Genevieve nodded "Oh, that's correct." She looked at Dominick "Would you make me the honor of escorting me, King Dominick?"

"As much as I would like to, your highness; I have some important affairs to take care of right now. So I must be leaving, my apologies."

* * *

"Erika!" she shouted, again. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not leave the window open. Don't you see there's an ice land out there? It's freezing, you knucklehead!" Madame Carp threw the door as hard as possible, shutting it close. Erika silently rolled her eyes, never putting a stop to the movement of her hands sewing that new dress.

As much as she hated it, she still was obligated to work for that despiteful woman. Her debt was still unpaid, and she was still scheming to bug her off.

Now, after running away to pose as the princess in the castle and leaving her work without excuse then returning and begging back for it, she had to succumb to all of the abuses coming from that lady.

"And finish that dress before the day if you don't want to sleep outside tonight!" Madame Carp went away to her quarters for a while after that.

Her new place wasn't as big as the old one in the kingdom, but in desperate times this was just… convenient. After that hideous beast destroyed nearly the entire kingdom, everyone –only those who survived- were sent to move to this small village localized in the middle of nowhere but safe from dangers. Or so they had been told.

Erika decided to take a break; now that Bertie was gone she had double work to do. Her fingers ached, and some of them were swollen for all of the pricks the needles had given them.

Now alone in the small room filled with dresses, Erika would daydream a little to relief the anger her boss caused. She would think about the day she'd be able to finally pay her debt, of being free to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted; like when she was a princess. Oh, how she longed that to be true someday! Having the power to command everyone and just sit around to watch them do as you please.

A loud thud boomed all over the room, Erika flinched a bit; it just took her by surprise, she knew who it was. And placing the unfinished dress on top of the table, she stood up from her chair.

Out of nowhere, a man wearing dark red clothes and a mischievous smile on his lips appeared.

Erika smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "You know, there's a front door." She knew Dominick always used the window to sneak in. "The **only** door to enter this establishment actually."

He chuckled and shrugged, looking around the room. Countless dresses in all the existing colors piled up in tables and chairs everywhere, leaving barely some space to pass by.

"I know, I just like to come straight to you." he smiled, walking closer to where she was standing.

"I can't imagine what Madame Carp would do to me if she finds you here."

He shrugged again "She can't do anything worse than this to you."

"Trust me, she can." she assured, having Dominick standing right in front of her.

"You know who to call if you need something…"

She smiled, looking up to meet his eyes. "Thanks…" He gently took her hands in his, landing a peck on top of her hand. Then noticing the small reddish pricks on her fingertips, a frown came onto his face.

"I wish you just accepted coming with me, even when it's not as my wife." He muttered "You wouldn't have to work at all." he finished.

Erika rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "And what would people think? That I'm using you to give myself a good life, not to mention that soon you'll be married to the princess." Dominick lowered his head, Erika sighed. "Look Dominick; as much as I want to accept your offer, I just can't. And you can't keep coming here; people would start to think that there is something between us-" he released her hands and looked at her again.

"And who is to say they're wrong? There **is** something between us, something special and beautiful Erika-" she cut him off; he wasn't comprehending his own situation.

"Dominick, don't you understand? You're getting _married_, as in you have to be with Anneliese _forever_-" he cut her off this time.

"I don't want to get married to her," his expression as serious as the tone of his tone, but when he noticed that his last complain had made Erika gasp his frown softened "I love **you**, and if I ever get married it will be to you."

Erika softly smiled, raising her hand to touch his cheek. She loved him more than anything in this world, but she knew that as long as Anneliese's kingdom needed his help they couldn't be together. She also knew that Anneliese wasn't eager to marry Dominick either, so she was informed of the predicament they were in. Still, she knew he had made an agreement to marry her.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she said: "I love you too. And I want to be with you forever, Dominick. But until Anneliese's kingdom doesn't find a new source of funds, you have to help them." Dominick knew Erika was right, so as hard as it was, he nodded. Then as Erika smiled and removed her hand, he embraced her. She hugged him back, her head lying against his chest as his chin lay on top of her head.

But that wonderful moment was interrupted by the sudden sound of someone slamming a door, they released each other fearing someone had seen them together.

"Erika!" Madame Carp yelled from outside the room, Erika rolled her eyes before responding.

"Coming!" She turned to face Dominick once again, "I'm sorry, I have to-" he interrupted her, he didn't need any explanations from her.

"I know." he said, she smiled and by standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips, he instantly leaned a bit to make their lips meet. Quick and short, yet sweet and heart-stopping.

Erika decided not to leave him like that; she wanted him to know she was willing to do anything to be with him. "I'll wait for you…" She whispered to him before running towards the door to attend her boss.

Dominick couldn't feel any happier.

* * *

Julian took another sip from the glass of beer he had on his hand. Only concentrating on the bubbly and gaseous liquid inside the glass and ignoring the ruckus around him.

He didn't frequented bars or taverns, actually hated everything that had to do with them. But since he had reasons to drink and spend time with people he barely knew and that would barely remember him since they would be all drunk, this last week he had been coming to this one. He wasn't working either.

His sleepless nights, the following headaches and the growing concern in his mind could be only cured with alcohol - or so he had been told.

There was a specific matter that wasn't allowing him to live normally; the love of his life was in danger. Anneliese had been out cold for a week now and the village's doctor had told them to wait for her recovery. It was just a minor injure in her head, why hadn't she woken up yet?

So, to forget about his problems and socialize with the people of this new place Julian visited the bar once in while. Too bad that the bartender served drinks to anyone that came and sat on the bar, so even when drinking wasn't in his plans - that's the way he always finished.

Usually a calmed and friendly ambiance ruled over the place, he could talk to himself for hours and hours and nothing would distract him. Today, however, these villagers seemed crazy and hyperactive. He knew something wasn't right.

A female bawl was heard over the rumpus of the place, making almost everyone stop what they were doing to pay attention to her. The front doors of the place flew open, and two limping human figures entered the place. A man holding a desperate and crying woman, her face soaked with tears as he tried not to drop her.

Some persons stood up from their seats to help the couple, others just too drunk to get up and the rest too shocked - like Julian – at this odd situation.

A young man took the crying lady in his arms, "What happened?" he yelled, the woman was just too hurt to reply. So the man that brought her there, her husband, was the one who took a deep breath and after running his hand through his hair, decided to reply.

"Our daughter," he gulped, gasping for air and noticeably still stunned. "We found her after all these days, she has been slain – ripped to pieces! " gulping again, and giving his public a disbelieving look communicating that he wasn't able to believe it himself, he finished. "It was the wolf!"

Almost everyone gasped at the same time.

Murmurs and commentaries filling the air already packed with tension; '_It's back!_' some would say, '_It has been so long…_' '_What about the sacrifices we still make_?' others remarked, '_Liars!_' several declared but their impression of the incident was all the same.

Julian decided to interfere; he didn't even know what they were talking about. "What are you saying? That a common _wolf_ killedyour daughter?" Sounded like a stupid question, but he needed to reassure what he had just heard. Besides, they were stating that a _single_ wolf killed the girl; Julian knew wolfs attacked in packs.

The man looked at him as if he didn't believe he had dared to ask a question like that, and trying to chuckle to muffle his following insult he decided to ask someone else. "I never said _common_ wolf," he spat, "A **werewolf **killed my daughter!" he turned away from him, placing a hand on his eyes to calm down. "And who is this - outsider anyway?" the man asked.

The boy consoling the man's wife replied, "Calm down, Terry. He's new, came with the Queen that is staying here - he has no idea what we're dealing with."

Terry turned towards Julian, "Then let me tell you something, sonny. If you don't belong here, then do not stick your nose in our problems."

"As long as I'm here they are my problems too, that's why I'm interested in knowing what you are talking about."

"Hm…" he replied, turning away from him and talking to some men standing near. "Please, go tell the reeve that I need to talk to him, fast." One of them nodded and ran towards the door. "My daughter's death will not go unpunished." he muttered.

Terry's wife kept sobbinguncontrollably as the man whispered useless words of comfort. As for Terry, he just started pacing around the place; shaking his head in denial and trying to hold back his tears. He had just lost his daughter to a beast that was supposedly gone for good a long time ago, or at least satisfied with the livestock they sacrificed every full moon for it.

The village's people started to disperse, the majority left aiming to go back to their homes to protect their loved ones –believing Terry's word, others leaving because they just didn't wanted to presence the arguing of the reeve, and the rest stood there waiting for the problem to be 'resolved'.

Julian stayed, sitting at a chair near him as the man who had just been comforting Terry's wife approached him.

"That was pretty brave what you did there." he said, Julian raised an eyebrow in confusion - looking up to face him.

"I beg your pardon." he replied, the young man chuckled.

"Talking back and shutting up Terry Simons, he's known all over town for his awful temper. Let's just say you were lucky he was down today, if he had been feeling good he would have probably punched your head right off." Julian chuckled at his statement, he believed he was exaggerating. "I'm Benjamin; by the way." he stretched his hand to greet him as he replied.

"It's a pleasure, Benjamin. I'm Julian."

He looked at Terry again, he looked so torn apart. A man that usually acted as if he was made of stone was crying like a little girl as he held his wife in his arms.

"So, Julian," Ben started, "I've been told that people from where you come from don't know about werewolves. Until now, I suppose, since your kingdom was destroyed by one."

Julian took some seconds to reply that question, he had **read** about those _'werewolves'_ - in myths and fairytales books. "We don't, but the thing that attacked us wasn't a werewolf-" He started, but Benjamin couldn't keep himself from cutting him off.

He had already talked to some people from Genevieve's kingdom about that, they described the thing as a monster - a huge beast, bigger than a bear and as scarier as the devil himself. "The thing that attacked your kingdom **wasn't** a common _wolf_, Julian." he assured.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Ben sighed, "Trust me, I know - we _all_ know. A _common_ wolf wouldn't have done such damage."

It took some seconds for Julian to nod, but he still had some questions for the blue-eyed man. "And how you know this '_werewolf'_ is real?"

Before Benjamin could answer Julian's question, the door of the tavern sprang open. A middle aged man entered, and he had heard Julian's question.

Walking closer to him he responded, "It's been almost thirteen years since the werewolf has taken a human life, son." He looked at the young man, almost like if he was trying to scare him. "It was about time, the Blood Moon has started and it is **back**." With that, he walked inside the tavern.

"Blood Moon?" The blue-eyed man repeated.

"Blood Moon, indeed!" the reeve shouted, getting everyone's attention. "For those who don't know what '_Blood Moon'_ means, because they're new here or too young to remember, it is the only time a new werewolf can be created." The man paused; making sure everyone was paying attention to him. "The red planet converges with the moon every thirteen years, during the Blood Moon week the werewolf can pass its curse with a single bite." A grim, stern look on his face when he continued, "These next days, _our_ very souls are in great danger. Beware! Beware the wolf!" He sounded more like an old crazy man, but the people on this place seemed to be buying it.

"_It means that as long as the Blood Moon is out, we should avoid the werewolf at all costs. If it bites you, you'll turn into one eventually."_ Benjamin whispered, figuring that Julian hadn't understood what their reeve had just said.

The reeve walked closer to Terry, patting his shoulder before saying, "I'm sorry about your daughter, Terry. But I must ask, was she out during the night?"

The other man shook his head, "She never went out at night, I don't know why or how - there's no coherent explanation for this!"

The reeve nodded, "I'm afraid there is one; believe it or not, your daughter was out during the night. Teenagers are like that, who doesn't remember what happened to that poor girl so many years ago..." He paused, remembering the unsolved event – but back to the matter at hand, "A quick snack to start one of the most important weeks of its life." Terry just nodded, he had no words against the most wise and experienced person in the whole village. And he kept talking, convincing his people that the wolf was back. "Perhaps not the same one that was here thirteen years ago, but a werewolf is attacking this village once again."

A man from the crowd stood up, adding a commentary. "But we have been sacrificing our best livestock as always."

Another supported his opinion, "We have never missed a full moon."

The reeve nodded, they were all right and raising his fist in the air he shouted, "And we should kill this beast once in for all!"

And as more and more men kept joining the reeve, the doors of the tavern sprang open – once again. "And how are you planning to do that?" A deep, thick, husky, and almost dark and cold voice asked. And instantly, the reeve stopped being the center of attention in the room and everyone there gazed at the new man talking. A tall, thin and lanky middle-aged man; all dressed in black, an almost mocking expression on his face as he looked at the reeve. He pointed at the several spears piled up in a corner of the room, "With those thin spears?" he shook his head, chuckling, "Or maybe some old knifes?"

The reeve frowned, walking closer to the man. "I think we are all aware of the things that are lethal for this creature. Can't come out in daylight, can't step in holy ground and it's completely vulnerable to silver. Who the hell do you think you are?"

The skinny man chuckled – what an odd man, he thought - but still he offered his hand, "I am Father Gideon." the reeve eyed him once more, almost raising his eyebrow and when he was about to shake his hand the village's priest cut in.

"_Oh God_…" he breathed in wonder, staring at the tall man. "I can't believe you even considered coming here!" the young, brown haired man walked closer to them. "It's such an honor, Your Eminence." He bowed, still amazed this man was standing in their tavern. The priest knew a lot about this man, he was what many called a _'witch-hunter'_ but he knew that Gideon was so much more than that. He was a retired priest, and he had heard that when he was not hunting down evil creatures he was also curing people – for he was a doctor too. "May I ask why you are here?"

Gideon nodded, looking at the reeve. "My presence has been requested by Queen Genevieve," he started, walking inside the place, "It seems her young daughter is sick -"

Julian interrupted the man to correct him; a wave of relief ran through his body. Anneliese's mother had called a very experienced man to cure her. "She's unconscious, sir."

He nodded, "Unconscious, whatever. And I'm here to help her."

The young priest nodded, "Does that mean that you will also help us to get rid of this beast?"

Gideon chuckled again, "It's your lucky day I guess; I will help you slay this monster."

The reeve cut in again, "I do not trust you; and just like that other Father did, you will only cause pain and mayhem between our people. He did nothing good, even wanted to sacrifice an innocent young girl - scared her away I must say."

The man shook his head, "I can assure you that my services are guaranteed to succeed."

The young priest saw the disapproval in the reeve's blue eyes, "We agree," he said before the other man ruined this amazing chance.

But the reeve wasn't convinced, "No we don't." he remarked. Gideon and the priest looked at him, surprise swimming in their eyes.

"But, Adrian," the priest protested, "He is a professional, the best at what we are about to attempt to do. Don't you think we might need some help?" Gideon seemed to be gloating, certainly flattered by the priest – and that only gave Adrian more reasons to dislike him.

The reeve shook his head; if the priest wasn't on his side then maybe some of his people would support his opinion. So he turned to face the crowd in the tavern, "We have lived with this beast for too long," Adrian started, all eyes in the room staring at him. "This _fancy_ gentleman seems to think that we are not civilized enough to slay this werewolf." Some men started to complain, and Adrian knew Gideon had never said anything like that but he knew he must have been thinking about it. The tension in the air of the tavern increased once again. "And I must say, Father Gideon," he looked over his shoulder to face him, "We haven't kill this monster because we respect every form of living creatures, but when this certain creature threatens our lives…" he turned to face the people again, "It is our duty to fight back! Even when it means killing the wolf."

The villagers cheered in response, letting the reeve know that they agreed with him.

Gideon decided to ignore this, "You win, Adrian." He started, the other man's blue eyes piercing his brown ones. "I must say these people trust you a lot and even when I know that you will fail, I would love to stay and hear your plan." That smirk on his face made Adrian frown harder at him.

A man stood up from the crowd, "Let's kill the wolf!"

Terry followed him, feeling more composed. "Adrian, where do you suggest we start looking?"

"Well, we've all seen the bones on the trails of Mountain Grimmoor; that's where the wolf makes its lair."

Gideon chuckled again, but said nothing else.

"That is true!" another man added.

Adrian grinned in satisfaction, and ignoring the annoying presence of the man he continued. "Who's with me?"

That phrase made everyone stand up; murmurs and chattering filled the room – everyone sounded eager to kill the beast.

"Let's hunt the wolf!"

* * *

As soon as her mother left, Anneliese wanted to get up from that bed but there was a servant cleaning the cabin. She could hear her walking around, sweeping the floors with a broom, and constantly moving some things around the place. Not being sure what she was cleaning since she was with her eyes closed all the time.

But finally, she left. Leaving Anneliese alone in the cabin again.

The princess slowly opened her eyes, slowly looking around her to make sure there was no one around. When she was sure enough, she took the blankets off her and stretched her limbs. It had been while since she was just lying on that bed, she could feel it.

Then the familiar ache in her head made it all come back to her, she had been attacked by a wolf and she was left unconscious when she tried to escape from it. Raising one of her hands to touch her head, she found a small but painful bump on the back of it.

Still wondering where she was, Anneliese decided to find some clues. Her feet were still a bit numb, yet she managed to walk towards one of the windows of the rustic room. She wiped some of the vapor that had caused the window to get blurry, to get a better look of what was outside the cabin.

A blanket of snow covering almost everything, people dressed with capes, hats and coats walking outside. Some carrying wood, some just walking, others talking with each other yet as much as the princess tried she couldn't recognize any of them. Even when she didn't knew a lot of people from her kingdom, maybe she could see Erika, maybe Dominick or her mother… maybe Julian was out there too.

All of those faces were unknown to her, which made her sigh in distress.

Suddenly, the sound of boots walking on the back balcony of her cabin caught her attention. They were close to her, walking towards where she was. Boots, heavy steps… maybe man's boots, it could be Julian!

Anneliese grinned as she looked at the entrance localized in her room, a door that allowed certain authorized people enter to their cabin. She didn't even cared she was still in her pajamas and she ran towards the door.

When it opened, the first thing she saw was a little flash of white and brown colors running by her. Instantly wrapping her arms around herself to block some of the coldness entering the room, she chuckled as she recognized the figure; it was Wolfie who instantly sat on Serafina's side, both cats purring with happiness as they looked at each other. When she turned her head to see who the owner of the boots was, Anneliese found the girl that could be described as her own reflection - just with brown hair - standing at her doorframe.

A worried expression splattered on Erika's face as she took off her hood to talk and excuse herself for her pet's behavior. Also, shocked to find the princess wide awake after being unconscious. Anneliese a bit disappointed when she saw her, still she was happy to see someone of her confidence.

"Your Highness," Erika bowed in front of Anneliese.

The princess shook her head before cutting her off "Please Erika, Call me Anneliese." she smiled at the other girl, who just nodded at her.

"_Anneliese_, I'm so sorry for what Wolfie has just done. He just loves to spend time with Serafina."

The blonde woman giggled, looking at the pair of felines. "Don't worry about it, Wolfie's a good cat. I don't mind if he visits her, besides I think Serafina likes him too." The white cat meowed in response, both girls laughed. Although Erika wasn't completely happy, she just wanted to leave.

"I think I should get going, I'll come for Wolfie-" Anneliese cut her off again

"No, no. Please Erika, come in. You are actually the first person I've talked to since I woke up." She chuckled, "I noticed we are on a different place." Erika tried not to sigh in front of the princess, she **had **to agree. So she nodded and entered the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Anneliese seemed to be ecstatic to have her there; it was understandable though, she had been comatose for days. Still, the last thing Erika wanted was to speak with the woman that was causing her dismay. Now that Anneliese was awake, Dominick had to get married. Which meant that he wasn't going to be able to see her so often.

The princess walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of it, patting the space next to her for Erika to sit.

"So, tell me, what happened?" Anneliese started, Erika sat down next to her.

And after taking a deep breath, she knew a single phrase would resume everything. "It was the wolf,"

The princess gasped "Did it made more damage?"

The brunette nodded as the tension in her voice grew as she spoke, "It did more than just damage, it destroyed everything on its way and it killed almost everyone in the kingdom."

Anneliese sighed in frustration; that meant that her obligation to marry King Dominick only grew larger and stronger. And all those poor people! What a horrible beast! Still, less people meant fewer debts, less need for money and less need for Anneliese to marry a wealthy king.

"Did anyone stop it?" she asked, Erika shook her head.

"Nobody could," the brunette started, starting to recall the events. "When it saw someone coming towards it, it just instantly aimed to bite and kill." Erika's expression saddened, "It killed Bertie… killed almost everyone I knew…"

"Oh, Erika… I'm so sorry…" After some seconds, Anneliese shook her head. "But… that thing… it entered to my room. It was just in front of me, it pinned me down and it didn't kill me… So maybe it wasn't such a killing-machine."

Erika knew that, it had been the talk of what was left of the town lately. The wolf killed everyone that got into his way but strangely entered to Princess Anneliese's room and left her with just a small bump on her head that let her unconscious. Which meant that he didn't even touched her.

"Anneliese, you shouldn't say that to anyone."

Anneliese felt a bit puzzled by what she just had said. "Why not? It's the truth"

"People would think you have something to do with the wolf. It spared you _and _**left **after he visited your room."

The blonde girl's jaw slightly dropped, "It did?"

Erika nodded "Yes, and you shouldn't deny the rumor that explains your concussion. The wolf attacked you, injured you and when it saw you were unconscious it thought you were dead and left. Even when several people know you actually hit your head with the corner of your drawer when you tried to run from it."

Anneliese couldn't think of anything else but to nod, Erika was the one that had been awake this whole time. She could trust her.

"Okay." she said.

"Then," Erika continued, "Your mother, the Queen, sent the remaining guards to help the surviving people. They sent various carriages to pick us up and they brought us here. The kingdom was utterly destroyed, it was impossible to rebuild it in time, there was injured and sick people that needed immediate help."

Anneliese nodded, her question not being answered yet. "But, where are we?"

"We're in village in the middle of nowhere," her words sprinkled with a bit of sarcasm. "Not to mention that is on the edge of a creepy forest." Both women chuckled, and Erika stood up from the bed. "Anneliese, as much as I would like to stay, I'm only on my break so I have to go back to work."

The princess stood up as she nodded, then embraced the other girl.

Anneliese didn't know much about Erika, but she owed her so much.

She saved her life by pretending to be her while she was kidnapped, she was going to get married instead of her and she was only person that spoke things clearly to her. If her mother had explained why they were there she wouldn't had been so clear and direct.

"Thank you, Erika." she said. As they broke the embrace, Erika replied.

"You're welcome." the brunette replied. As she turned to leave, Anneliese tried so hard to bite her tongue. She wanted so bad to ask Erika the question that was intriguing her mind - a doubt that appeared the instant she woke up.

"Erika," she called, her friend stopped walking and looked back at her. "Uh, you don't mind if I a-ask you something else?" the nervousness in her voice was almost showing. Erika a bit upset upon the princess awakening, felt forced again to nod and faintly smile.

"Of course not, Anneliese. Anything you want." she assured

The princess still wasn't sure if to ask her, for all she knew Erika could be on her mother's side and maybe she would go straight to her to tell her what she had asked. But, hey, Erika didn't have to know why she wanted to know where he was.

"Um… I was wondering, have you seen my tutor, Julian?"

Erika almost smirked; maybe all those rumors where true. I mean; you wake up ask where you are and don't even mind asking how much time you were comatose, or where is your mother, or how is your health - No, the princess seemed to care more about her 'professor' than her own health or family.

"Now that you mention that, I think I've seen him around here-" Anneliese jumped off her bed and stood up, not even allowing Erika to finish her sentence.

"How is he? Is he okay?" the blonde woman's voice tone a little louder than usual.

Erika nodded "Yeah, he's fine-" Again, Anneliese cut her off to ask another question.

"Do you know where is he staying?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I guess he must have a cabin of his own or maybe a room somewhere-" And it was starting to get annoying, Anneliese cut off her friend again.

"Could you take me there?" And to hide her desperation to see him, "I-I have so much to talk with him"

Erika raised an eyebrow, trying almost everything to hide the smirk on her face. "_I can imagine_," she muttered "Look, I don't know where he is staying. But, I could show you around and maybe you can look for him on your own. I have to work."

Anneliese immediately nodded, "Sure! I'll go get changed and I'll go with you-"

Then, the creak of another door made both girls look towards the principal entrance of the cabin. The first person to come in was the Queen, followed by a tall man who closed the door behind him.

Not noticing that there were two girls inside the cabin, she continued talking with him. "As I was saying, Father Gideon. She hasn't shown any sign of response since that incident-" And then, she saw her daughter standing and talking with that woman who had posed as her. Her heart stopped, she was alright! And literary running towards the young woman, she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Without any other word, Erika took her chance to leave the place.

And as she walked outside the cabin, the brunette noticed the mob that was starting to form at the entrance of the village. Pumped men sharing and dividing all kinds of weapons in the group. And she knew the man directing the group; the blue eyed middle aged man who she had heard was called Adrian, but everyone knew as 'The Reeve'. He looked almost angry, screaming at his crowd to lift their spirits.

Erika walked closer, making her way into the mob – she had noticed Dominick was there as well. And when she finally found him, she took his hand and pulled him along to a more private place.

He smiled at her, now hiding they were safe. And he didn't miss his change to steal a kiss from her; she giggled but rapidly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, her expression saddened.

"The princess… she has recovered."

Those simple words seemed to turn his world upside down; he frowned and released her – walking away from her.

* * *

"Well," started Gideon after he took his hands off the princess's head, "It was just a light blow, I don't know why she stayed unconscious for so long."

"She was in shock, Father. Maybe that's why…" Genevieve suggested.

He nodded, "The human body is still a huge mystery," And standing up from the bed he started to put away his things, "But I believe she will be fine."

Genevieve squealed with happiness, "Oh, Father, thank you so much."

Anneliese rolled her eyes, he hadn't really done anything. When Father Gideon was about to reply, the sound of the ruckus outside caught their attention.

The Queen instantly walked towards a window to see what was happening, "Oh my…" she breathed.

"What's going on?" Anneliese asked, standing up from the bed.

And leaving his things behind, Gideon went outside the cabin to see as well. Genevieve walked towards her daughter and took one of her hands, guiding her back to her bed. "I'll go see what's going on out there,"

"But mother -"

"You stay here." She scolded, almost frowning at her daughter, Anneliese scowled as she sat on the bed. "I've already lost you once, we don't know these people – I want you to be safe."

The princess sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Fine…"

* * *

Genevieve rapidly walked into the crowd, hoping to find the one they called 'The Reeve' so he could explain what was going on. She had heard he was the one who was in charge of this village, so she figured he was the one who had answers. When she got out of the cabin, he had been easy to spot, but now he was nowhere to be found. She was lost in between all of the men preparing themselves to – well, to do whatever they were going to do. She still didn't know why they were causing this mayhem.

And as she tried to spot the man, someone accidentally pushed her and her spectacles fell on the blanket of snow that covered the ground. She kneeled to pick them up, stretching her arm to grab them. But then, she felt a hand on top of hers. And looking up to see who this person was, she almost gasped when her eyes met with the stranger's ones. A pair of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen piercing hers – well, the second pair of that kind of blue eyes; she had met someone with that same look before…

But without her spectacles it was hard to recognize this man, so she picked them up as he removed his hand from hers.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" asked the white haired man.

And with her glasses back in their rightful place, she nodded. "Yes… yes. Um…Thank you." She tittered, because it was getting just too hard to think when he was staring at her.

He smiled, stretching his hand. "I'm Adrian."

She smiled back, "It's a pleasure; I'm Genevieve." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Really? I thought you where the Queen."

She raised an eyebrow at him, was that supposed to be a joke? Then, another man came in between them – ogling at Genevieve.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful rich Queen from the faraway kingdom," he took her hand, "I'm Jacob, milady." And finished with the small peck he landed on top of her hand.

She forced a smile, "Hello, Jacob."

And they were interrupted by a strangely irritated looking Adrian, "Jacob," he said, making the black-haired man look at him, "I see your son is not here with you, it would be best for him to come with us – he has great skill when it comes to hunting."

"Adrian," he complained, "Can't you see I'm speaking with royalty?"

"Go look for your son, Jacob."

The husky man rolled his eyes, winking at Genevieve before walking away.

"He's drunk most of the time," Adrian commented, scratching his head - making Genevieve laugh.

Anneliese couldn't feel more excited, even when she felt this small guilt for disobeying her mother; she was just too happy to care. So, after she changed into her dress, she covered her head with her hood and closed the door of the cabin. And rapidly starting to look around the place, she agreed with what Erika had said earlier – this place was in the middle of nowhere.

But she didn't have time to care about that now; she had better things to do.

The princess started to walk towards the crowd, scanning to place hoping to find him. But after a while, she still had not seen him. So she stopped walking, and decided to stand still – maybe he would pass by and it would be easier to find him.

Then, out of the blue, something hit her shoulder.

Anneliese looked back, and found a man picking up the things she figured had slipped from his hands when she crashed with her. She bent to help him, and when he looked up – he froze.

The princess noticed his unusual reaction; and after staring at him, she giggled. Giving him the boxes he had been carrying, and standing up.

He smiled at her, kneeling again to place the boxes on the floor. "Princess," he panted, taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. "It's such an honor."

"Please," she started, taking back her hand, "Call me Anneliese."

The man's blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she said that, and after that he just stood there staring at her. The brightness of the snow seemed to make her pale skin glow; the blonde locks of hair that trailed along her shoulders making those big sapphire eyes stand out. He felt mesmerized, he had heard the princess was a very good-looking woman – but she was actually the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even when he could almost swear he had seen her around here before, but with a different hair color…

Seeing this stranger gazing at her made her uncomfortable, and she knew she was wasting time, "So… What's your name?"

He lightly shook his head, her sweet and soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he chuckled, "I'm Benjamin," and after he cleared his throat he continued, "Benjamin Morgan."

She smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Benjamin-"

He cut her off, "Call me Ben, everyone around here does."

Anneliese nodded, "Alright, _Ben_, I wish I could stay here and talk but I'm actually looking for someone. I would be forever in your debt if you help me find him."

Ben nodded, this was a good start then he got to help her and he would have her confidence in no time. And since she was asking for his help, he could brag a little bit while he was at it – maybe even impress her. "Well, _Anneliese_, today's your lucky day because I'm the blacksmith of this village." And as he waited for her expression to change, she stood the same. "Which means I know everyone."

For her it wasn't such a big deal, so she simply nodded. "Good…" She giggled. "I'm looking for a tall, blonde, blue-eyed man called Julian."

"Yeah!" he instantly replied, "I know him, he must be somewhere near – he's coming with us."

Ben picked up the boxes from the floor before he started walking; Anneliese assumed she should follow him.

"Where?" she asked.

Ben looked at her, "Hunt the wolf."

That made her stop walking, hunt the _wolf_? "What wolf?"

And he didn't hear her last question; he had just seen the man the princess was looking for – and like he had thought before: if he wanted to make a nice first impression, then he had to do what she had asked him to. And somehow he managed to hold the pair of wooden boxes with one arm, and pointed at a small tent not so far away from them.

"I think I just saw him, he just walked into that tent."

Anneliese looked where the man had pointed, and nodded. "Thanks, Ben." She said before walking away from him.

And after entering the tent, she saw him. He was putting on a heavy coat, and when he turned to leave – his eyes met hers.

She smiled, running and jumping onto him – wrapping her arms around his neck. Julian was still trying to take in what had just happened – that Gideon was a miracle worker. And he couldn't feel happier.

She broke the embrace, looking up still smiling at him. And because she knew he wasn't used to this types of affections coming from her _and_ that he would probably be against to what she was about to do – Anneliese just stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them, making their lips meet for the first time.

At first, Julian closed his eyes when he felt her lips on his – but when he started hearing the ruckus from outside of the tent, he knew it wasn't right to be doing that there. So he slowly pulled away, looking into her eyes.

Sure, he had missed her – a day without seeing those beautiful eyes was hard enough, he still wondered how he had managed to survive a week without her. But he also knew that she was still engaged with King Dominick, and that almost everybody in town knew that too. If someone found them in a situation like this… God, it just wouldn't be pretty.

She smiled again, his heart skipped a beat. "I was afraid I was never going to be able to do that…" she said.

And even when he hated to admit it, he had been afraid too. What she had just said made him think. She was getting married; they were never going to be able to be together.

And they were alone in the tent; it would only take a couple of seconds.

Julian looked at her, but to reassure himself he scanned their surroundings and when he felt sure no one was coming he removed his hands from her waist and placed them on the sides of her face – leaning closer to kiss her.

Her lips instantly started moving against his. Julian tried to make the moment last, but he couldn't – the urge and pressure he was feeling just lead him to kiss her deeply. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. And after a few moments, she opened her mouth and tapped her tongue against his lips. He eagerly received her kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, pulling her even more closely against him. This moment, definitely one of the most beautiful and precious, they were both going to remember forever.

"Let's go men!" shouted Adrian from outside; both blondes broke away – their lips swollen and reddish, cheeks burning.

Julian chuckled, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" she asked, not wanting him to go anywhere.

Julian was about to reply, he couldn't lie to her, but when he saw her worried expression he knew he couldn't tell her everything. "I'll be back as soon as can."

"Don't go-" she rapidly added.

"I have to," with that, he leaned to kiss her one more time – a soft, warm and quick kiss, "Go home." He finally said, releasing her.

And as Julian started to walk away, he felt her small and warm hand in his own – he looked once again at her.

"I love you."

And he couldn't resist, another kiss wouldn't take so long. Yet, as soon as he finished, he covered her head with her cape's hood. "I love you too, Anneliese. Now go home." He repeated before smiling at her and walking out of the tent, joining the group of men on their way to Mountain Grimmoore – the so-called wolf's lair.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_I know, not so much drama yet - but there will be ;D And I did my best with the grammar, so please have mercy xD_

_There are a couple of things I wanted to mention: Father Gideon has a lot of 'talents', and it may sound weird and illogical but I've heard that it worked like that in the Middle Ages, people had lots of jobs. For instance, a barber could be a doctor and a barber at the same time ;) - and he is a very important character in this story so he needs to be all that. And I just wanted to remind you that Anneliese and Julian had their first kiss in this last scene, the first one ever :D! (In this universe) _

_And I repeat, there isn't much action going on yet - and I just hope that you like the story! :)_  
_Please, if you read it - review! Your opinion means a LOT to me! _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
